


Angriness

by AnkaBaiam



Series: The lifes we live [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: Alec hated Magnus. As long as he could remember. He didn't even remember why. In the beginnings Alec thought he could like him. Like-like him. Once he accepted the thought that he has crush on the best friend of his sister, everything went downhill. Suddenly they started arguing. A lot. About everything and nothing. Alec tried to forget about his crush and move on.Spoiler: he didn't.





	Angriness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea of mine, to write few stories, showing different kinds of love, because there isn't just one way, which says "This is love, and if it's different, it isn't love anymore" Hope you enjoy this!

Alec hated Magnus . A s long as he could remember.  He didn't even remember why. One day Izzy brought him to meet their group of friends and Alec went on pretty well with Magnus. Hard to say what went wrong. At some point in the beginning as he got to know Magnus, Alec thought he could like him. Like-like him. Once he accepted the thought that he has crush on the best friend of his sister, everything went downhill. Suddenly they started arguing. A lot. About everything and nothing. Alec tried to forget about his crush and move on.

When they were all sitting at the club and Izzy started asking Alec about his love life, Magnus would usually growl something like "Lightwood you are so fucking idiot" or "no one cares" whereupon Alec would answer with "Fuck off Bane" or taking last sip of beer before throwing the glass' content on Magnus and leaving the table to get refill, when he returned, the older man was gone.

Other times when they were in the bar there were always some men trying to flirt with Alec. He wasn't much of flirter himself so it was nice to know that someone was at least a bit interested in him. "Don't get your hopes up" Magnus would always spat out when Alec came back to his friends, very often with the phone number of some of the men. "They are just trying to get in your pants" Alec usually just rolled his eyes before shouting back "Says the guy who slept with everyone in this room" Those times Magnus was the one to spill his drink on Alec, who just scoffed and left the table.

Izzy always rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated that her brother and her best friend were arguing all the time. But to be honest. Alec didn't hate Magnus. Not really. On the outside, yes, they argued 24/7, but on the inside he was never sure why. But it didn't seem they could stop either.

But everything seemed to change on the party. Their common friends Catarina and Ragnor got married and hosted a party in that occasion.

Alec sighed as he was dressing up in his room in front of the mirror. He was never much of a party guy. That was Magnus. And Isabelle. No wonder they were so good friends. "You okay big brother?" Isabelle sneeked in his room. Alec looked on her through the mirror with begging eyes. "Do I really have to go?" he asked. Isabelle sighed as she walked up to him. "You look fine Alec." she whispered as she put her hands on Alec's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "It's just one night." Alec nodded. Let's do this. He thought.

They drove to the party which was held in Catarina's and Ragnor's shared apartment. Which was huge by the way, but not enough for Alec to avoid certain people. Of course Magnus found them right away and hugged Izzy, kissing her cheek. "You look lovely my dear." he smiled, then he looked on Alec. Alec frowned and before Magnus could say anything harsh he just turned around and left. He wasn't in the mood for arguing tonight.

Alec wasn't actually bored that evening. Catarina had many friends with whom Alec easily managed to have normal -sober- conversation. He saw Izzy and Magnus few times, both of them were already slightly drunk and in mood. Clary and Jace were sure making out somewhere and Alec... Alec had enough after few hours, he just needed fresh air. He excused to the couple he was talking to and headed outside on the balcony.

To his surprise, someone was already there. Magnus. Alec sighed as he turned around to leave, when he heard the older man to sniff quietly. Alec looked back on Magnus. Fuck. Alec slowly walked to the bench and sat down. As soon as Magnus noticed him, he quickly dried his tears. "What do you want here Lightwood?" he asked and Alec sighed. "I didn't come here to argue Magnus." The older man shot his eyes toward Alec. Through their argues they barely used each other names. Magnus looked back in front of him. "Too much people inside?" he asked quietly and Alec nodded. "I am still surprised you came." Magnus confessed quietly. "I am surprised you are here, out on the balcony." Alec pointed out carefully and Magnus stood up. "You are such an ass Alexander." aaand they were back to the arguing. "Fuck off Bane." Alec spat out and standing up as well. "Why are you always being so fucking rude?" he raised his voice as he walked to Magnus. "For once I am trying to be..." friendly. Alec pressed Magnus against the wall. "You can fuck off." Magnus pushed him in the chest, trying to get away, but Alec held him tight. "Just tell me why and I will leave you alone." Alec demanded. Magnus was quiet for few seconds.

"Cat thinks I am rude to people I care about because I am scared of the feelings." Alec almost gasped in surprise. Could it be? He leaned closer to Magnus. "Is she right?" he asked. Magnus was quiet for while, looking straight in Alec's eyes. "Maybe?" he asked. "That's not enough for me Magnus." Alec hissed, dangerously close to Magnus' face. The older man licked his lips before speaking up again. "It's true." he whispered and at that moment Alec closed the distance between them. Alec's lips touched Magnus' and Alec finally got to feel what he always longed to do. Alec bit Magnus' lip, asking for entrance and Magnus opened his mouth happily. Their tongues started fighting for dominance, neither of them wanting to give up. Suddenly Magnus pushed Alec from himself. Alec blinked few times, in his head already preparing the excuses, but before he could say anything, Magnus was again pressed against him, pushing him to the balcony railing. Magnus kissed him again, this time taking the lead and Alec didn't complain. Magnus hands quickly reached under Alec's shirt, roaming over his chest. They were making out like two horny teenangers until the balcony door opened widely and both men jumped away from each other angrily looking on Isabelle for ruining the mood.

"Oh my god!" Isabelle cried when she saw them, "Can you please stop arguing for one night?" she shouted on them. "Alec why can't you just be nice huh?" she frowned, hit Alec in the shoulder, taking Magnus' hand and dragged him away from the balcony. Alec raised his eyebrows as he shook his head. If she knew... He tugged his shirt back in the trousers and looked out from the balcony. It was nice night. When he later walked back in the room he found Raphael standing next to the bar. "Hi Raphael." he greeted his friend, waving on the bartender. "Oh Alec, hi, nice to see you here." Alec ordered his drink and looked back on Raphael. "I wouldn't miss it." he forced a smile. "How's Rosa?" Alec asked and Raphael nodded. "She wanted to come." both men chuckled, "We can't always have what we want, right?" Raphael frowned. "Who is it tonight?" he asked with eye roll. Alec looked the way Raphael was looking. Magnus. And there was some girl pressed to his side, smiling on him and playing with his hair. Alec frowned. Was it just game for him? Didn't it mean anything? Fucker. "Alec, are you okay?" Raphael asked when Alec looked back on him. "Is there anyone whom he haven't slept with yet?" he asked annoyed and Raphael chuckled. "You." he teased and Alec shook his head, looking back on Magnus one last time. Two can play this game. "Not happening." he hissed as he drunk his drink in one go and looked around the room. If Magnus was taking someone else home tonight, Alec could as well. Few seconds later he found him. His target, could be said.

He took two glasses from the bar and headed his way. "Hello there," he smiled on the man, handing him the drink. "Raj." the man introduced and Alec smiled on him. "Alec." they clanked their glasses and took a sip. "So who's friend are you?" Raj asked, "Catarina or Ragnor?" Alec chuckled. "Both actually." "Oh." Both man chuckled again. Alec looked behind Raj and saw Magnus watching them. He looked... angry? Alec smiled for himself and cheered, way to go. Alec looked back on Raj. "Do you want to dance?" he offered and the other man nodded. "I would love to." Alec forced a smile and both of them headed on the dancing parket. Alec was aware Raj was dancing way too close, but one look on Magnus assured him that it was working. The older man was furious. Alec smiled for himself. That's how you do it, he thought.

After few songs Alec saw Magnus leave the parket. "How about another drink?" He offered Raj, who agreed happily. As they made their way to the bar, Alec was looking around trying to find Magnus. He didn't. "Cheers." Raj spoke up as they held their glasses and drank a bit. They were just in middle of boring small talk when someone behind Alec laughed loudly. Both men turned around to see what was happening. Magnus and the girl he was talking to before were walking toward them, laughing to something. Before anyone could see what was happening, Magnus crashed into Alec and spilled his drink all over Alec. "Seriously Bane?" Alec shouted and the older man frowned on him. "Maybe if you weren't too fucking busy getting in his pants, you wouldn't be all wet." Magnus hissed. He almost sounded jealous. "Are you kidding me?" Alec hissed. "You are the one trying to get into her dress." Magnus scoffed. He leaned closer to Alec, so close that his lips were almost touching Alec's ear and whispered "Bathroom, now." Then he pulled away from Alec and pushed in him, disappearing in the crowd. "Unbelievable." Alec chuckled, putting the glass away, completely ignoring Raj. "I need to go to the bathroom." He announced and left.

Once he entered the bathroom, he headed to the sinks and started washing the shirt. Soon he heard the door open and close. When he heard the lock, he knew for sure who was the comer. He turned around and was facing Magnus, who was standing right in front of him. "That's my favourite shirt." Alec hissed as he pushed into Magnus, pressing him against the door. Magnus leaned in to kiss him but at that moment Alec pulled away, shaking his head. "I am not just another of your fuck toys Magnus." Alec whispered. "I don't do relationships." Magnus said back, pushing away from the wall, chasing after Alec's lips. He took him by surprise and kissed him. Alec tried to pull away few times, but Magnus was stronger, keeping him pressed against the wall. Alec suddenly didn't care about Magnus' words anymore. He just wanted Magnus. He needed him. "I am not going to fuck you Alexander." Magnus said between the kisses. "Not yet." He added and kissed him again, opening his mouth and letting Alec inside. "Instead I am going to make sure that everyone knows you are mine tonight." Magnus' hands roamed under Alec's shirt, pulling it off over Alec's head. He moved from Alec's lips to Alec's neck and started kissing him there. Alec's other hand slowly roamed in Magnus' trousers and the older man gasped. "Such a tease." Magnus chuckled breathlessly. "Two can play this game." While Magnus made plenty of hickey on Alec's chest, Alec jerked him off. After both of them came they spent few more minutes just standing there in tight embrace, breathing hard.

When both of them calmed down, Alec started dressing. As he was buttoning his shirt all the way up, Magnus slapped his hands, before his owns started unbuttoning the shirt again. "Ts ts." He tsked. "At least first three buttons stay open , okay?" He asked but it sounded more like a command. "So everyone can see you are already taken." "Or what?" Alec growled. "Or," Magnus unbuttoned the third button and stepped away from Alec, "I will have to punish you." Alec scoffed, unlocking the door and leaving the room. As soon as he was back on the party, he shook his head and closed up his shirt all the way up. Fuck what Magnus thinks.  He is not his toy.

At some point of the evening Alec found his sister and decided to take her home, she drunk more than she could handle and she almost throw up on Alec when Alec was trying to help her in the car. Luckily Magnus handed her a bucket soon enough, so it all went in the bucket and not on Alec's trousers.

Alec looked up on Magnus, who frowned slightly. "Didn't I tell you to leave the buttons open? I will have to punish you now." he asked and Alec rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bane?", Magnus only shrugged, "Don't say you aren't looking forward it." Alec would be lying if he said he didn't, so he just silently helped Izzy to get in the taxi. When he tried to close the door behind them, Magnus jumped in the car as well and closed it for Alec.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec frowned, Magnus smiled. "Izzy promised me I can stay the night." he said innocently, but was far from it. "Jesus Christ." Alec sighed. Isabelle sitting next to them started vomiting again and Alec had no time to argue with Magnus.

 

When they finally managed to get Isabelle to sleep on the couch, because she insisted on Magnus having the bed in guest room, Alec sighed and left to kitchen to clean the bucket. Meanwhile Magnus looked after Isabelle to make sure she won't die in her sleep.

Alec realised he hadn't coat the bed, so he excused for few minutes as he pulled out and started putting the white sheets on. When he was done, he heard the door close quietly. Magnus entered the room and Alec stepped away from the bed. "Your bed is ready." he said harshly, "and maybe asked the owner if you can sleep over, because since I remember, this flat is mine and no-" Magnus silenced him with a kiss.

"Actually I have to confess." Magnus smiled when Alec pushed him away, "I kinda invited myself?" Alec rolled his eyes before pulling Magnus closer to himself into another kiss. "So about that punishment..." Magnus teased.

He pushed him onto the bed and moved to kiss Alec's neck, but the younger man wasn't having it. Alec rolled them around, so he was on top of Magnus. "I am going to regret this in so many ways." he whispered, before he pulled Magnus into another kiss. _He was going to._

 

It was Magnus who woke up first the next morning. He was surprised by the warmth surrounding him. Magnus looked on his side and saw Alec still sleeping by his side. He chuckled soundlessly, his hand slowly wandered to Alec's cheek and brushed it carefully. The younger man moved in his sleep and shifted closer to Magnus. He smiled. This man. Last night... He always wondered what it would feel like to fuck Alec and now he knew. Few minutes later he felt the younger man to shift under him. Magnus looked down on him. "Good morning." He greeted. "Morning." Alec whispered, not looking at him, pulling away from him. They were lying in the bed for few minutes in silence "So now you finally have fucked everyone in the room." Alec spat out. Before Magnus could said anything Alec sat. "Alexander..." "No Magnus. You told me. No relationships. I get it. It was my decision and I agreed to it." He stood up from the bed and headed to the door. "Hope it was worth it." He hissed and with one last look on Magnus he left, slamming the door behind himself.

Alec rushed out of the room. He knew he had no right to be angry. After all, Magnus told him and Alec knew what kind of person he was and even then he had sex with him. He would like to think that it was worth it, but now, when he knew what it felt like to be fucked by Magnus... He wanted more. Again. But he couldn't have that because from now on he was just another toy Magnus used and threw away. A meaningless fling. Alec headed in the shower. He needed to get off Magnus' smell of himself. Once out of the shower, he felt much better. He walked in his room and locked. He needed to be alone for while. He changed into clean clothes and lied on the bed. He thought he could just close his eyes and forget about everything, but his mind decided to play everything from last night. How Magnus was pressing against him. Putting off his clothes. Kissing him... "FUCK!" Alec shouted, jumping off the bed and storming out of his room. Here he met Izzy who was shocked by his shout. "Are you okay Alec?" she asked quietly. "No." he growled, taking his jacket and keys. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Out I can't stay here." he growled, opening the door, "Text me when _he_ is gone." and with that he left, slamming the door behind himself.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he just needed to get away. Maybe next time it would be easier to simply throw them both away since they were in Alec's flat, but that would mean seeing Magnus and Alec wasn't ready for that. In the end he decided to call Jace and headed to his apartment. The good thing about Jace was, that he accepted Alec. So when Alec refused to talk about what was wrong, Jace let it be and instead they talked about him and Clary. Alec was surprised to hear that Jace still wasn't sure if he should propose to her or not. But after all, Alec is the only single one in their group so he has nothing much to say.

Few hours later Alec's phone finally vibrated. It was a message from Izzy. _He's gone._ Alec took deep breathe and stood up from the couch. It was time to head home. He said goodbye to Jace and on his way home he stood by in nearest shop to buy some groceries. When he finally reached his flat, he suddenly felt so tired. He put the groceries in the kitchen and walked in the living room, there, on the small table was standing a box of chocolates. Alec took it in his hands, on top of the box was a small piece of paper on which was in Izzy's handwriting written 'I am sorry, call me'. Alec sighed as he put the box back on the table and sat on the couch. He sighed. Finally alone. Finally he could think about when the thing he wanted the most became the thing he almost regretted. Alec figured out it didn't make sense for him to feel bad for himself and stood up, walking in the guestroom. He opened the windows and noticed that Magnus cleaned the room before he left, all the furniture they crashed in last night was back on its place and the blankets were folded carefully. Alec scoffed as he walked toward the bed and fell in it. A moment of weakness. No one will find out anyway. He took in the smell of Magnus that was still hanging in the room. Sandalwood. Nice smell. After few minutes lying in the bed Alec made himself get up and pull off the dirty blankets and threw them in the washing machine... Once he cleaned the whole apartment, the sun was already slowly coming up. When Alec finally fell in the bed he sighed. This was going to be long week.

That was confirmed few days later already. It was evening and Alec just came from hard working job, planning to read that book he bought last month but still hadn't open. Just as he sat in the chair and opened the book, his phone went off. He sighed as he look who was calling. Izzy. Of course, tonight was another bar night. Everyone was coming. Magnus as well. Alec groaned as he accepted the call. "Izzy..." He greeted. "Alec, hi!" She chuckled. "Are you coming?" She asked and Alec sighed. Another bar night. "No I am not." "Oh c'mon Alec!" His sister groaned. "Is _he_ going to be there?" He asked and waited for the answer.

"Magnus is not here." She spoke up in the end. "I don't believe you." Alec groaned,"seriously Izzy, leave it." "He is not here Alec!" The young woman shouted on him, "Magnus said he had something important to do, he's not coming tonight!" Alec shook his head, even thought Izzy couldn't see it.

"I am not coming." He announced and ended the call. Then he opened the book and started reading again.

Alec wasn't reading for even a half hour when someone knocked on the door. Alec let out annoyed groan as he put the book aside and stood up, headed toward the door. "Bane." he growled when he opened the door. "Izzy is not here." Alec told him and tried to close the door, but Magnus stopped him. "I know." he said, forcing the door to open again.

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec sighed. "Don't you have something important to do?" he scoffed. "That's why I am here." Magnus announced quietly and Alec gaped at him. "Here... That's for you." Magnus headed him a bottle of wine and slipped in Alec's flat.

The younger man turned around, frowning as he closed the door behind himself. Magnus heard him to mumble quiet "What the fuck." before putting the bottle aside.

"You have been avoiding me." Magnus said quietly, after few minutes of silence, looking straight in Alec's eyes. "No shit Sherlock." Alec murmured. "What do you want here?" he asked coldly as he crossed his arms. Alec was still looking on him.

"I am sorry." he said in the end quietly. Alec frowned. "I am sorry, for what happened, I didn't want it to came out like that..." Alec scoffed. "This week... When you weren't there.. I- it was different... I felt different... I missed you." Alec was looking on him with blank face.

"You have unlocked something in me," Magnus stepped closer to Alec, who was still frozen standing there. "I have never been in real relationship," he continued, "I don't do relationships... But I want this Alec. I want to try." He quietet, giving Alec space to say something.

"Say it again." Alec whispered and Magnus nervously nodded. "I want you to give me second chance, to see where this goes."

Alec scoffed. "You must be kidding me." He laughed and Magnus frowned. "Is this a game to you?" Alec shouted. "You sleep around, you play with people and once you get bored of them, you pretend nothing happened, but I can't. It happened and I can't be near you, because it hurts."

Alec stopped talking to take a deep breath. "It hurts, because I know you'll never feel the same way about me."

Magnus was speechless. When he came to Alec's apartment, he imagined many ways how the Talk would turn out, but he never expected that.

He chuckled. "You're an idiot." Magnus whispered. Alec shook his head as he walked to open the door. "Get the fuck o-" before he could open the door, Magnus turned him around and pushed him against the door, locking their lips together.

"I mean it Alexander." Magnus whispered between the kisses. "I want this." Alec pulled slightly away from him and was looking on him for few seconds, unsure what was happening. "You're an ass." he said in the end and Magnus chuckled nervously.

"But a nice ass." Magnus tried to joke. "Oh shut up." Alec hissed before pulling him into another heated kiss. They were making out against the door, until Magnus moaned into one of the kisses. "Bedroom. Now." he ordered as he jumped on Alec, his legs around Alec's waist.

Alec's strong arms held him and Alec started walking in the bedroom, their lips not parting.

 

The loud banging on the door woke Alec up. He wanted to get up from the bed, but something warm was laying on him. Magnus. Who was still sleeping. Alec looked on him and smiled. His hair was messy. Alec carefully brushed the strand of Magnus' hair out of his face. The older man shifted in his sleep, nudging his face further in Alec's face.

Someone started banging at the door again. "Alec!" the woman shouted, "I know you're in there!" Alec groaned as he carefully got out of the bed, not to wake Magnus up. He put on his boxers and first t-shirt he found, closing the door to the bedroom before he finally headed to the main door.

"Morning Isabelle." he greeted the woman tiredly, "What do you want?" Isabelle smiled on him, "Morning big brother, aren't you going to invite me in?" Alec frowned. "No?" but it was too late, because the young woman was already inside. "So what have you been up to yesterday?" she asked, sitting on his couch. "Nothing?" Alec tried, but his sister knew him too well. "Reading a book.." she looked on him with knowing smile.

"Sure." she scoffed, "What could be more interesting than your friends hm?" she asked as she stood up from the couch, "Maybe some better... company?" Isabelle thought aloud as she picked up Magnus' leather jacket, Alec didn't even notice. Shit. "And that's not even you shirt."Â  His eyes automatically shot toward the still closed bedroom doors.

Isabelle was smiling widely. "Can I meet him?" she asked excitedly, already walking toward the door. "No!" Alec raised his voice, which he barely did with his sister. The young woman froze on the place. "Sorry," Alec sighed, "But it's not your problem, okay? It's my personal life, you can't just bark in here and pretend it's your problem, it's not, also it's nothing serious, he'll be gone so no need for formalities." he said coldly as he took the jacket from Isabelle's hands and throw it on the couch. "Now if you could please leave?" he asked as he pointed toward the doors. "I'm sorry." Isabelle whispered and left.

 

Alec sighed as he headed back in the bedroom. He opened the door. "Oh, hi, good morning." he was surprised that Magnus was already up and... putting clothes on. Magnus didn't greet him as he continued pulling his trousers on.

"Magnus..? Is everything alright?" The older man looked up on him and scoffed. "Drop the act Lightwood." he growled as he tried to exit the room, but Alec's strong arm held him on place. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

Magnus tried to pull away from him. "Magnus... do you regret yesterday?" Alec asked nervously. Scared of the answer. Magnus looked up on him. "I don't but I guess this is 'nothing serious, he'll be gone so no need for formalities'" Magnus imitated Alec.

Alec visibly calmed down as he chuckled and forced Magnus in hug and both of them fell in the bed. "I just didn't want to tell her it's you." he said as he tried to kiss him, but Magnus was still trying to avoid him. "Why?" he grumbled, still avoiding Alec's kisses. "Because I want us be us, I want to be just with you for while." Magnus finally let himself be kissed.

"Just Alec and Magnus." Alec whispered. Magnus smiled lightly. "Sorry." he whispered, "I am just scared..." Magnus hid in the crotch of Alec's neck. "that you will leave one day and ..." Alec silenced him with a kiss. "I am not going anywhere Magnus, alright?" The older man nodded.

"Now," Alec chuckled, "I believe you're overdressed, aren't you?" Magnus laughed lightly. "Idiot." he whispered just right before pulling Alec into another kiss.

They spent whole weekend together, not leaving their small bubble, but eventually the Monday came and they had to part.

 

Monday evening Alec was standing in the bar earlier than usually. He had something to do.

"Hi." he said quietly, as he sat in front his sister, who was always first in there. She looked up on him. "Hi." she smiled sadly and they were sitting there for few seconds in silence.

"Look Izzy..." Alec started, "I am sorry..." "No." Izzy interrupted him, but Alec silenced her by shaking his head. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that, and I am sorry." "And I am shouldn't have invade your personal space, sorry." Alec nodded.

"Are we good?" he asked and Izzy nodded. They smiled on each other. "I just want to make sure you are okay." Alec nodded. "I am alright." he assured her.

"Oh no, talking about Lightwood's non existing love life again?" they heard a voice behind them. Magnus. "Hi Mags." Izzy greeted him with smile. Magnus was also smiling widely as he discreetly winked on Alec.

"Oh shut up Bane." he murmured, "Yours is no better." Magnus scoffed. "And that's where you are wrong." he chuckled. "Oh do tell!" Izzy squeaked as Alec froze. They didn't talk about it yet, and he wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know.

Magnus probably sensed his discomfort, because Alec felt as Magnus leg lightly brushed over his. He looked up on him, but the older man was looking on Isabelle as if nothing was happening.

"Remember that important thing I had to do on Friday?" Isabelle nodded. "I have met one guy on the party of Catarina's and Ragnor's and let's say, that I fucked up a bit." Alec snorted, but his chuckle froze quickly as Magnus' leg reached higher.

Magnus continued talking, Isabelle totally oblivious of what was happening under the table. "So on Friday I went to confort him and it worked out." Magnus smiled.

At that moment their other friends joined them and Magnus' leg pulled away from Alec, who suddenly could breathe again. "What are you talking about?" Catarina asked as they sat down. "Magnus has a boyfriend!" Izzy smiled and Alec's eyes shot to Magnus who chuckled nervously.

"Well... we haven't talk about it yet." he said, looking on his friends, "but I would love to be his boyfriend." he confessed and his eyes finally met Alec's, who was silently looking on him, but Magnus saw the corners of his lips to go up in small smile.

"Oh you're deep in Magnus!" Ragnor laughed as he was looking on smiling Magnus. "Oh I was deep in h-" before Magnus could finish his sentence, Alec stood up and unintentionally (oh hell yeah it was intentionally) knocked his beer on Magnus, who immediately jumped on his legs.

"Seriously Lightwood?" he shouted, "Again?!" "Oh fuck off Bane! It was an accident." Alec shouted back on him. "Accident?" Magnus scoffed as he turned around on his heel and left to the bathroom. Alec followed him with a smile, under the excuse of getting new beer.

"It's my favourite shirt." Magnus murmured, when Alec locked the door behind himself. "Well... take it as a payback for my shirt, _boyfriend."_ Alec teased as he closed the space between them.

"You're still an ass." Magnus pretended to be angry, but he knew he couldn't resist Alec. "But you love it." Alec chuckled before pulling him into kiss. "Oh trust me I do. A lot." Magnus teased as he squeezed Alec's ass tightly.

Alec moaned in his mouth and Magnus pressed him against the sink. "We should probably go before they go looking for us." Alec said but neither of the man actually did anything to do so.

"What the fuck Magnus." Alec groaned when they parted and he started buttoning his shirt again. Magnus looked on him. "What?" he asked. "Did you really had to leave hickeys on so visible places?" Alec hissed as he buttoned his shirt all the way up. "Well.. You didn't complain before." Magnus chuckled. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus on side, leaving the bathroom quickly, he ordered one beer and walked back to the table.

Magnus was already sitting there, laughing to something Jace said. "Finally!" Izzy said when he sat on his seat, "Where have you been so long?" she asked and Alec shrugged. "Beer." he simply said as he took a sip of it, so he would avoid the conversation. He felt Magnus eyes on him, smiling, but he didn't look up. He was lucky it was so dark in the bar, that no one seemed to notice the hickeys coming out of his shirt. Alec was going to kill him later for that.

 

Things were going good with Magnus, they didn't tell anyone about their relationship, while Alec kept telling everyone he had only one night stands, Magnus happily continued telling everyone about his amazing boyfriend, who was -and none of their friends knew it- sitting there with them.

They were always asking about him, and Magnus was answering their questions, sometimes truly, sometimes he made up the answers, but only he and Alec knew that. Of course they were still arguing, but it wasn't so hateful anymore. More like teasing, and they loved it. While they were with their friends, they would argue, shout and spill drinks on each other, but once they were alone, they had the best making up sex. Alec wasn't going to lie, he loved it.

 

Few weeks after they unofficially got together, Raphael and Isabelle announced their engagement. Alec wasn't as shocked as Magnus, since Raphael went to him few nights ago and asked him for blessing. Which Alec gave him, because he knew Raphael and knew he was making his sister happy. And Izzy deserved to be happy.

But Magnus? He was so shocked that he almost gave away their secret relationship if it wouldn't for others to be so excited by the news. "Darling, can you believe it?" he asked as he reached for Alec's hand, but the younger man pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone Bane." he hissed, and when Magnus little shocked, by what he just did, realized his mistake, he put his hands under the table and looked around to make sure, no one saw them. Soon he felt Alec's hand to reach for his and squeezed it carefully. They didn't look on each other, but both of them were smiling.

"So we are inviting all of you, for our engagement party." Isabelle smiled as she looked around, and gave one special smile to Alec, who smiled back.

"It seems, you're the last one of us!" Magnus chuckled as he looked on Alec, with whom he was still holding hands under the table. Their finger were playing together, dancing around each other, crawling for all the hidden touch they could get.

Alec frowned on Magnus. "Well, Jace is with Clary, Ragnor and Catarina are already married, we all know Simon and Maia are going to date any time soon." The table laughed. "But you, Lightwood, you got no one." Alec smashed him in the shoulder. "Idiot." he hissed and Magnus pulled away from him, pretending to be hurt. "I fucking hate you." he hissed. "Oh I hate you too you ass." Alec shouted back.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys?" she sighed. "Can't you please for once be friends?" Alec scoffed as he looked on Magnus. "Riiiight," he joked, "Friends." Only Magnus could understand the irony in Alec's voice. They were fucking boyfriends. Now it was Magnus who hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch." Alec cried, "You hit me harder!" he complained as he hit Magnus again. Suddenly they started hitting each other in the shoulder until Isabelle stopped them. She pushed them away from the table. "Out! Now!" she shouted on them, "And don't come back until you calm down." Alec looked on Magnus. "I hate you." he hissed and left the bar, with Magnus following him soon after.

The moment they reached the fresh air, Magnus pulled Alec in the nearest dark street and pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Alec's hand roamed up Magnus' arms, but the older man winced slightly. Alec quickly pulled away from him. "Are you okay?" he asked, confused.

"Maybe if you didn't hit me next time!" Magnus growled as he hit Alec one last time, before pulling him into another kiss. "I am sorry." Alec whispered in between the kisses.

 

The night of Raphael's and Isabelle's engagement party Alec arrived as one of the firsts. He hugged Izzy and Raphael as greeting and gave them the bottle he bought for them. They started talking about their wedding plans. Izzy wanted to get wed in few months, on the end of summer, which meant they had few more months to prepare everything.

At some point of the discussion Clary joined them and she and Isabelle started talking about dresses, at that point, Alec and Raphael quietly walked away, so they hadn't to listen to them. Raphael was going to have a lot of fun with that in the future.

While Raphael greeted some of his old friends, Alec pulled out his phone. No new messages. He sighed as he typed a new message to Magnus. He was already supposed to be there. For few minutes he waited for answer but in never came.

He sighed as he headed to the bar and ordered a drink. As he was waiting for it, someone stood next to him. "I'll be having what he does." he announced. Alec turned around and saw blond man standing next to him.

"Underhill." he introduced, "I am a friend from Izzy's work." he added and Alec shook his hand shortly. "Alec." Underhill nodded, "I know." he chuckled. "I uh... I promised her not to tell you, but... she was talking quite a lot about you..." Alec sighed. Of course she did.

"Look, I don't want to make this awkward, alright?" Alec said calmly, "But I am seeing someone, but Izzy doesn't know and I want to keep it this wayâ€¦" Underhill was looking on him silently. "Right." he spoke after while of awkward silence, "Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to..." "It's okay." Alec chuckled. "We can still be friends." he offered and both man chuckled.

"So what is it like to work with my sister?" Alec asked and Underhill laughed. "You have no idea." he started, "It's dangerous... once she tried to bake us cakes..." "Oh no!" Alec laughed, "That's never good." they both were laughing. "Please tell me, how did you survive with her for so long."

Alec shrugged with smile. "Usually we just spat the food out when she wasn't looking." Underhill chuckled as he patted Alec's shoulder friendly. Alec looked around and saw Magnus standing on the other side of the room. He looked furious and Alec had no idea how long he was standing there.

He looked back on Underhill. "Would you please excuse me?" he asked with smile and Underhill nodded. "Of course. See you around?" Alec chuckled as he left him and started walking toward Magnus, who left on the balcony, closing the door behind himself.

"Finally I have found you." Alec smiled as he walked outside on the balcony, where Magnus was standing and looking down on the never sleeping city. "I texted you." he continued, when Magnus hasn't said anything. "Leave me alone." Magnus hissed as he turned away from him.

"Magnus..." Alec frowned. "I said leave me alone." Magnus shouted on him. And Alec froze where he was standing. "Magnus, baby what's wrong?" He tried again, he tried to get closer to the older man, but he was avoiding him. "Talk to me Magnus." "Go away Alec." Alec froze. He called him Alec. Magnus never called him Alec.

"I am not leaving until you talk to me." Alec said as he jumped to Magnus who was crying silently and hugged him tightly. Magnus tried to pull away but Alec wouldn't let him go. "I hate you. I hate you." Magnus cried as he was fighting with Alec, trying to get away from his embrace.

"Why Magnus..." Alec asked quietly. "What have I done?" Magnus finally stopped fighting with Alec and instead turned around, so he was facing Alec. "I saw you with the guy, how he was flirting with you, and you were happy." he shouted on him, tears streaming down his face. "You aren't happy with me anymore." he hit Alec in the chest. "I am not good enough for you." he hit him again and Alec let him, still keeping him in tight embrace. "You got tired of me." Magnus whimpered, still hitting Alec in the chest. "You hurt me Alexander, you hurt me!"

When Magnus stopped hitting him, Alec let go of Magnus and took his face in his hands. He dried his tears with his thumbs and stroked carefully . "Magnus." he whispered. "Magnus." he called him again. "Look at me baby." he kept calling him, but the older man shook his head.

"I have never done this before Alexander! I don't know what to do!" Magnus cried. "I never felt anything like this, I was never jealous." He shouted. "What are you doing to me?" He said more quietly now. "I am so scared..." He sobbed. "Oh Magnus..." Alec whispered.

"I hate you Alexander." he shouted. "I hate y-" Alec pressed his lips against Magnus' to silence him.

"I love you too Magnus." he whispered, "I love you so much." Magnus finally let himself be kissed. "I hate you so much Alexander." he said, his voice calmer already. "I hate you." he said almost inaudibly. Alec pulled him in tight hug. "I know Magnus, I know." he whispered, as Magnus snuggled in the crotch of Alec's neck.

They were standing there, outside on the balcony, hugging each other in silence. The only sounds were coming from the city below them and the party that was happening inside. But they didn't hear any of those sounds. The only that mattered to them at the moment was their closeness.

"I love you too." Magnus whispered after few more minutes of silence and he pulled away from Alec, so he could kiss him. "I love you so much Alexander." Alec kissed him softly and pulled him in one more hug. "I am not going anywhere." he assured him.

They stayed on the balcony for few more minutes, enjoying the presence of each other. Whispering words of love, assuring each other of their feelings. In the end they had to go back to the party so the others won't go look for them. But even then, they managed to have light touches, their fingers brushing each other, stolen glances and secret smiles.

 

After that their relationship became even stronger. Of course neither of them would miss a chance to tease the other one. They talked a lot about it and in the end agreed that Alec would be more careful about showing his affection toward other men, but Magnus had to trust him as well. Alec told him many times, that Magnus was the one he loved, and that he wasn't going anywhere. But from that also came one problem.

"So I was thinking," Alec said as he was sitting on the couch, Magnus between his legs, leaning against Alec's chest as he was playing with Alec's hands, "we have been together for few months... so maybe we could tell others?" he said and Magnus suddenly froze, not playing with Alec's fingers anymore.

"You want to tell others about us?" Magnus asked after while quietly. "Yeah." Alec whispered. "I mean... everyone already knows you have boyfriend, so..." Magnus shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but that's different, it's a game." Alec frowned as he moved slightly away from Magnus. "What do you mean Magnus?" he asked, "Just a game? I thought this was important to you." Alec pulled away from Magnus and sat on the couch next to him.

"Alec..." Magnus started, but the younger man was faster. "What's the problem Magnus? We are all friends..." "You can't understand." Magnus shouted, but regretted it the second he said the words. "I am sorry Alexander, but I can't." "You can't or you won't?" Alec growled as he stood up from the couch. "Alexander..." Magnus called after him, but the younger man already had his jacket on and left the apartment. "Ugh." Magnus groaned as he fell back on the couch.

Magnus tried calling him and texting him, but Alec was ignoring him. Magnus could go to his flat, but Alec was probably at Jace's. He always went to Jace's when he needed to escape. Magnus' only chance was bar night. Hopefully Alec would show up there, so Magnus could talk to him.

 

He was there. Magnus came with Catarina and Ragnor, while Alec was already sitting by the table with his siblings and Clary with Raphael. "Hi!" they greeted each other as they sat, Magnus tried to catch Alec's gaze, but the younger man was avoiding him.

When Magnus saw Alec almost finished his glass, he offered to go for beer, hoping Alec would ask for one. He didn't. Magnus sighed as he stood up and walked with Raphael to get more beers. As they were going back, he noticed Isabelle and Jace talking to Alec about something serious.

"What's wrong Alec?" he heard Isabelle ask. Alec looked up on his sister. "Nothing." he lied, but there was nothing he could hide away from his sister. She looked on him and carefully touched his arm. Alec sighed.

"I uh... do you remember the-one-night-stand guy, when you ran into my flat?" he asked quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. Isabelle nodded, waiting for Alec to say more. At that moment Magnus sat in front of him as quietly as he could and put the beers on the table.

"I lied to you, he wasn't one night stand, or at least not anymore..." Isabelle smiled on him, "I thought you seemed happier lately." Alec chuckled as he looked on Magnus and then quickly on his fingers. "Yeah I am." he whispered. "So what is wrong then?" Isabelle asked carefully.

Alec took deep breath before answering her. "I wanted to introduce him to you, but he doesn't want to." he said as he took one of the bottles Magnus brought earlier. "He probably thinks that I am not worth it, or he's ashamed..." Magnus choked on his drink and started coughing. Alec looked up on him and Magnus saw the sadness in his eyes.

"You alright Magnus?" Jace asked as he started patting him lightly on the back. "Yeah, it just went the wrong hole in." Magnus joked. "What about your boyfriend Bane?" Alec asked him coldly, "Will you ever bring him here?" he challenged him to answer. Magnus shot him death stare.

"That's true," Isabelle joined her brother, "I want to meet this guy who changed you so much, you can't stop talking about him." Magnus nodded. "Well that's not going to happen." he said quietly. "What?" Catarina gasped, "Did you break up?" Magnus chuckled nervously.

"No." he said with sad smile, "I just... I like being us for now." he explained. "Knowing that it's just me and him... because I feel that as long as it is just us, I will be okay, I will be okay if he leaves..." He looked on Alec shortly, "I am scared that once we go official... it will be suddenly so real, and things that are real are easy to loose, and I don't think I am ready to loose him just now." Alec looked up on Magnus and their eyes met.

"I just want to stay in our small bubble just for a little longer." he whispered, still looking on Alec. "I have never been in relationship before and everything is so new for me and I am scared that I will loose it all and I am not sure my heart can survive it." he said with tears in his eyes as he finally broke the gaze from Alec. "Please excuse me..." he murmured as he stood up from the table and headed toward the toilets.

All friends looked on each other confused. "Jesus Christ he really loves him..." Ragnor whispered. Alec thought about Magnus who was alone with his thoughts. "I am going to get some fresh air." he announced as he discreetly went to the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw Magnus sitting in the corner, his head on his knees as he was blankly looking in front of himself. Alec locked the door and sat down next to Magnus. "I am sorry." he whispered as he looked on him. "I didn't know Magnus, why didn't you tell me you feel like this?" he asked.

Magnus shrugged, still not looking on Alec. "Oh Magnus..." Alec whispered as he pulled him closer and put his arms around him. "You have nothing to worry about, I am not going anywhere." Alec whispered as he put a kiss in his hair.

"I am sorry I am holding you back..." Magnus whispered so quietly, that Alec almost didn't hear him. "You are not holding me back, alright?" Alec said, "Magnus look at me," he put hand on Magnus' cheek and moved his face so he was facing him. He had tears in his eyes, but Alec brushed them away carefully.

"I love you Magnus, with all your flaws, alright?" he asked, "And yes, I was angry, but that doesn't mean I love you less, okay?" The older man nodded and Alec kissed him. There was nothing rushed in it, no angriness, just Alec showing Magnus how much he loves him. "I love you too." Magnus whispered, as he finally hugged Alec back.

Someone tried to open the door, but when they found out the door was locked, they knocked. "Magnus?" Ragnor called, and the older man looked up to the door and back on Alec. "It's okay Alec whispered as he kissed Magnus one last time and walked in the toilet cabin, closing the door.

Magnus slowly stood up and walked toward the main door, looking back where Alec was hiding, before opening it. "Magnus are you okay?" Ragnor asked and Magnus nodded. "I am fine." he said, as he left the bathroom.

When Alec came back to the table, Magnus was smiling again, telling some crazy story from work. As Alec sit next to him, Magnus intertwined their hands under the table and squeezed lightly. They were going to be okay.

They should have realize that it wasn't solved yet. That they still needed to talk about it, but both of them decided to ignore it, until it was too late, and so it emerged out again few months later. Isabelle gave both Magnus and Alec plus one in case they wanted to bring their boyfriends, little she knew, that their boyfriends were already coming.

Two days before the wedding Alec stayed at Magnus flat again, because the next two nights they would have to separate, Alec staying with Izzy and Magnus with Raphael. They just finished the dinner Alec cooked and Magnus insisted on cleaning the kitchen after.

Now they were lying on the couch, legs intertwined, hands holding. Magnus looked up on Alec. "So... how do you feel?" he asked him, "Your sister is getting married..." Alec smiled on him and shrugged. "I don't know." he confessed. "I am happy for her. I know she's happy with Raphael." Magnus stroke his cheek slowly. "She'll be just fine." he assured him as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you already know whom you will bring to the wedding?" Magnus suddenly asked and Alec frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Pulling away from Magnus so he could look at him. "Well..." Magnus chuckled nervously, "Since no one knows we are dating, and we both got one plus... I am bringing an old friend of mine..." Magnus looked up on Alec, who was gaping at him. "What?" he asked quietly when he got no answer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alec shouted, "Seriously?! After all these months and you still don't fucking get it." Alec stood up as he started pacing around the room. "What's wrong Alec?" Magnus asked and Alec stared at him. "You're not kidding, are you?" he scoffed, "You really don't see it."

"Alexander..." Magnus started, but Alec wouldn't let him. "No don't Alexander me!" he shouted on him. "Are you seriously that oblivious Magnus?" Alec groaned. "I thought we were going together. I thought that maybe you already understand that this is not going anywhere, that you don't have to be scared to loose me. But I guess not."

Alec shook his head. "And now you fucking ask me whom I am bringing on my sisters wedding. And you are fucking bringing not your boyfriend, but some fucker you haven't seen in ages." Alec continued shouting on Magnus, looking straight in his eyes.

"Maybe you should date him then, because evidently I am not good enough for you." he said and regretted the words as soon as he said them. He saw the hurt in Magnus' eyes, but then, he was hurt as well.

"I can't do this Magnus, I can't pretend I am not hurt, because you keep thinking I will leave you." Alec said, more quietly now. "Relationship takes effort, and hell Magnus, I am all for effort, but I am getting tired, because no matter what I do, you still keep pushing me away."

Magnus was sitting there the whole time in silence. "I am going with my boyfriend," Alec announced, "or alone." he added and left the flat. On the way out he crushed into Catarina who was going to visit Magnus. "Alec?" she called after him, but Alec didn't hear her. "Fucking idiot." he murmured.

 

"Magnus?" Catarina called him as she entered his apartment. Magnus stood up from the couch and walked in the kitchen. "I am here." he called her as he pretended to clean the dishes (which he already cleaned, but too much washing won't hurt, right?)

"I saw Alec on my way here, he looked furious, are you alright?" Magnus sighed, of course Alec looked furious, after all his boyfriend is total asshole. "I am fine." he lied. "Did you argue again?" Catarina asked and Magnus chuckled. Again. But she was right.

He argued with Alec the whole time. And yet, he was still there. He still loved Magnus. And what Magnus did in return? Planned to take another man to the wedding as his plus one, while he boyfriend was there? Fucking bad boyfriend. He didn't deserve him.

"I was talking with my boyfriend earlier this day." Magnus turned to her and forced his best smile. "He will come to the wedding." he announced and Catarina squeeked. "Finally!" she shouted as she ran to Magnus and hugged him. "I can't wait to meet him." she smiled. Yeahâ€¦ you already had. Magnus thought.

 

As Magnus expected, Alec was ignoring him. Magnus called him and texted him many times, even thought he knew Alec wasn't going to answer him. He left him few voice messages, but he didn't know if Alec listened to them.

He could only hope Alec won't change his mind to bring someone else with him.

 

The wedding was beautiful. Magnus tried to reach Alec before the ceremony, but the younger man managed to avoid him. The first time the day Magnus really saw him, was during the ceremony, when Alec was standing in front of Magnus, on Isabelle's side, while Magnus was standing by Raphael's side.

Magnus kept glancing over on Alec, hoping the younger man would look on him, but he never did. He was looking on Isabelle and her husband to be with a huge smile. Magnus wanted to make sure that Alec would never stop smiling. He looked so beautiful.

How did Magnus even get so lucky to be his boyfriend? How could he almost destroy what they had, when Alec was so perfect?

After the ceremony, the couple was making photos, with and without the guests, at some point the real fun began, guest were talking, eating, drinking and dancing. Magnus wanted to dance with Alec, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Alec knew he should talk to Magnus, but it was Isabelle's wedding day and Alec didn't want to destroy it by another argue with Magnus.

He saw him as soon as he arrived and... He was surprisingly alone. Maybe his fake date was arriving later? Luckily Isabelle was asking for him, so he had to leave and help her with the preparations so he didn't see him until the ceremony itself.

He looked gorgeous. As always. Alec stole fee glances just when Magnus wasn't looking on him. And he was. A lot. Alec could feel his boyfriend's eyes on himself almost the whole ceremony, but he didn't dare to look up.

After the ceremony they made few photos and Alec decided to go somewhere more quiet. He found a bench which was more comfortable than it looked and focused his gaze on the dancing parket where Isabelle was dancing with Raphael, smiling on each other.

Suddenly someone sat next to him. Alec broke his gaze away from Izzy and her husband , looking on the intruder. Magnus. He forced a light smile as he looked back on the happy couple. They were sitting there for few minutes in silence.

"I am sorry." Magnus suddenly whispered and Alec looked on him. "What for?" He asked. "I see the way you look on them." Magnus said quietly as he pointed toward the newly wedded couple. "I am sorry I can't give you what they have." He sniffed.

"I know that our relationship isn't perfect, far from it." He chuckled nervously, "I mean... Who shouts on their boyfriends they love? Who is afraid to tell others who they are dating." Alec finally looked on him, but before he could say anything Magnus dried his tears quickly and spoke up again.

"I understand Alexander." He whispered, "if you want to... If you don't want to be with me anymore." "Magnus!" Alec gasped as he took his hands and held them.

"What are you talking about? This is not true!" He said, brushing Magnus' hands with his thumbs. "I know we argue a lot." He chuckled, still looking on Magnus.

"I know we are not perfect, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to me Magnus." He continued as one of his hands went up to Magnus' cheek and started brushing it softly.

"You are the man I decided to love and you can't change that, no one can." Alec raised his second hand and wiped away Magnus' tears.

"What Isabelle and Raphael have... It's beautiful, but it isn't what I want." Alec continued. "There's nothing I would change about you, or our relationship Magnus. Because for me it's perfect."

Magnus was looking up to him. "Gosh I love you so much Alexander Lightwood." He whispered. "Can I kiss you?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. Alec pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too." He whispered back, before pulling him back in another kiss.

Magnus hand reached in Alec's hair and the younger man pulled Magnus on his laps, arms protectively around him.

"MAGNUS BANE AND ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Isabelle shouted close to them and both men jumped away from each other.

"Wha- Are y-" she shouted on them frustrated. "Bane you have boyfriend!" She squeaked. "And you! Alexander Gideon know well damn that he has boyfriend!" She shouted on her brother.

"How could you do this to him?!" She groaned frustrated as she pushed them both in the shoulder.

Both Alec and Magnus were so surprised by Isabelle that they hadn't have said anything for few seconds. But then Magnus reached for Alec's hand and looked on Isabelle.

"Isabelle... Um... this is Alexander, my boyfriend." He then looked on Alec, "Alexander, Isabelle, your sister." Alec smiled on him.

"What?" Isabelle frowned. "Wait you..." She finally got it. "Oh my god." She yelled happily.

"But... I ... You..." She stuttered. "Izzy... " Alec started slowly, "could you give us moment?" He excused and his sister looked on Magnus who still had red eyes from crying. "Oh... Is everything alright?" She asked and Alec nodded. "I will talk to you later okay? You can give us the whole hurt-him-I-hurt-you speech later." Isabelle silently nodded and left them alone.

"It wasn't that hard." Magnus said quietly and Alec started laughing. "I love you boyfriend." He said, before pulling him in heated kiss.

"You should go talk to your sister..." Magnus whispered when both of them parted to get some air. Alec looked on him with smile. "I don't want to leave you alone." He said, as he brushed Magnus' cheek.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." He smiled on his boyfriend. "Go talk to your sister, so we have it behind us." Alec chuckled. "Okay, but you still owe me a dance." Alec smiled on him and pecked him on the lips one last time.

 

When Alec finally parted from Magnus he headed to Isabelle who was standing near them, talking to some other guests, but as soon as she saw her brother walking toward her, she excused and walked to him.

Alec took deep breath as to prepare what was yet to happen. His sister seemed sweet and innocent, but when something made her furious, she unleashed the devil inside her... like now. "Okay what the fuck is happening?" Izzy asked him, waving her hands all around.

"I uh.. Am dating Magnus?" Alec started and Izzy nodded silently asking for more. "...for few months already...?" he continued, scared of Isabelle's reaction. The young woman blinked few times, but still not saying anything. "He's the one-night-stand-guy...?" he almost whispered.

"What?!" Isabelle shouted again as she hit him in the shoulder. "Ow." Alec groaned. "Izzy why?" "That was months ago! And you never told me!" Alec rolled his eyes. "Actually it all started on Catarina's and Ragnor's party...?" he confessed.

"I need details!" Izzy squeaked as she took his hand and dragged him to the bench where Alec was sitting just seconds ago. Alec looked up on Magnus who was standing next to the bar, talking to Catarina who probably saw them as well. He looked on Alec and offered him a smile. Alec smiled back, before Izzy started coughing to get his attention back.

"We first kissed on the party," Alec started telling her the story, "and let's say more happened that night, and when we woke up, I thought he will just leave me, you know, like the others..." he paused for while, looking up on Magnus, who was now talking to Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael.

He chuckled. Their friends won't let them go away with that for long time. "But he came, 5 days later, but he did," Alec looked back on his sister. "He brought me wine," Isabelle laughed quietly, "and he talked to me, he told me that he wanted to try where it was going and I had to try it as well... and here we are."

"But you're always fighting!" Isabelle argued. "Yeah..." Alec nodded. "We do... but it's alright." the woman tilted her head. "Is it really worth it, if you argue most of the time?" she sighed, "I mean... I love you both, but I don't want you to suffer because of it." Alec shook his head, "It's not... it's not like that." he said.

"We argue, but it's just... a thing we do, like a teasing you know?" he tried to explain, but Izzy didn't seem convinced. "And the making up sex..." "Okay okay stop right here." Isabelle shouted, covering her ears. "I don't need to know that." Alec laughed.

Isabelle was looking on him in silence for few seconds. "But you are happy right?" she asked in the end. Alec smiled. "I am." he assured her. "I know... our relationship is, let's say, different, but I love Magnus, and he loves me." Izzy nodded. "I am happy for you big brother." she whispered as she pulled him in tight hug.

"I am sorry we didn't tell you before." Alec said, but Isabelle shook her head. "It's okay, don't forget I was there when Magnus told us why." both siblings chuckled. "Yeah, it was one of our first relationship-fights." Alec confessed. "But we are okay now."

Isabelle was smiling on him with this huge smile she had, only when she knew something others didn't. "What?" Alec asked and his sister leaned closer to him. "I think someone wants a dance." she whispered and Alec turned around, where Magnus was standing and looking on him with a smile.

Alec looked back on his sister. She understood him without words. "Go." she said with smile, when Alec stood up and walked toward Magnus she shouted after him, "And if you hurt him I will hurt you." Alec laughed as he finally reached his boyfriend.

"Hi." he whispered as he pulled him in short kiss. "I believe someone owes me a dance." he teased and Magnus smiled on him. "Well I don't want to keep you waiting." Magnus said as he reached his hand toward Alec who took it, and led his boyfriend on the dancing parket.

"How did your talk with Isabelle go?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled. "She already managed to gave me the hurt-him-I-hurt-you talk. You?" Magnus nodded. "After the shock of finding out, they assured me that if I hurt you, they will make sure no one will find my body again." "Ufff." Alec laughed, "That's brutal."

Magnus leaned closer to Alec. "It's alright. I am not planning to hurt you." he whispered, Alec pulled slightly away from him so he was facing him. "I really love you, but this whole thing being nice to each other is really starting to scare me." Alec teased and Magnus rolled his eyes. "I hate you." he said with smile as he pushed Alec from himself, but the younger man pulled him back again.

"How about I spill a water on you and we are going to have a hot steamy sex on bathroom." Magnus whispered seductively, his lips brushing over Alec's ear. The younger man froze. "You're fucking unbelievable." he shouted on him as he pushed him away, with a smirk he turned around and headed towards the bathroom with Magnus following him soon after.

Neither of them noticed their friends watching them with shaking heads as they made sure to avoid the bathroom at all cost.

(Also, it was definitely worth it)

 

After the wedding things changed. Not as much for Alec's and Magnus' relationship as for the group. Instead of the meetings in bar they started to make barbecue or nights at someone's apartment. They would play games or watch movies, other days they would just talk.

"You are cheating!" Magnus growled, "I am not!" Alec shouted on him. "I saw you!" "I am not cheating!" "Then how do you explain this!?" Magnus shouted as he pulled the paper money out of Alec's pocket.

The group of friends was playing Monopoly and Magnus was suspecting his boyfriend of cheating. Now he finally had a proof. "Savings?" Alec tried, but Magnus wasn't having it. "You're fucking cheater." he shouted at him as he took the dices and threw them on Alec, then he reached for the figures and threw them as well.

Alec jumped out from his chair and reached toward his boyfriend to stop him from throwing more stuff on him. "You are just angry because you're loosing." Alec teased him and Magnus gasped. "Me?!" he shouted. "You are the one cheating!" He pushed Alec from himself. "You may cheat on me as well." he hissed and Alec frowned.

During the few next moths after wedding the group witnessed many argues between the couple, after all it was nothing new for them, but what they weren't expecting, was the strong affection between the two men.

"Fuck you Bane." Alec murmured as he turned around and left the room. "Gladly!" Magnus shouted after him, as he followed him. "Not in the bedroom!" Isabelle screamed on them and soon they heard the bathroom door to close.

The friends also found out that Magnus and Alec loved the making up sex. And it didn't matter where they were. All of them groaned as they cleaned the Monopoly quickly and put on some movie with the volume loud enough so they wouldn't hear what was happening in the bathroom.

Few minutes after the movie started, Alec entered the room and quietly sat in the free armchair, taking Magnus' hand and pulling him down, so the other man was sitting on top of him. Magnus sat on Alec's lap and lied against his chest, his head in the crotch of Alec's neck, as they were whispering something to each other, while Magnus was playing with Alec's hands, all arguments long forgotten.

After every storm comes a calm.

 

Alec and Magnus agreed to host a dinner in Alec's apartment one night and so one evening the group of friends met in Alec's flat. Alec and Magnus were responsible for dinner, while their friends brought something to drink.

Magnus and Alec were standing in the kitchen, since Alec, or in that fact, all Lightwoods, and especially Isabelle, were dangerous in the kitchen, Magnus insisted on being the chef for the night.

"You know I can cook." Alec argued but Magnus only laughed as he pulled away the pan Alec was reaching for. "Oh come on Magnus." the younger man whined. "Just let me help, please." Magnus frowned on him. "I don't want you to burn the apartment down." he teased and Alec shook his head.

"You know what? I know how you can help me." he announced and Alec smiled as he walked to Magnus from behind and kissed him on the neck. "Hm?" he asked. "You can take yourself," Magnus whispered, "walk over there," he pointed toward the counter, "and look nice." Alec gasped.

"Seriously? I am trying to help." he pretended to be hurt. He walked away from Magnus, still shaking his head. "I don't think I like you anymore." Alec joked as he left the kitchen. "Alexander!" Magnus called after him but the younger man only laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang. "I will get it!" Alec announced as he rushed to the door and opened it. "Hiii!" Isabelle greeted him with smile, Alec hugged her. "Hi!" he greeted her and her husband. "How are you?" he asked them politely. "Real good." the couple answered at the same time and Alec chuckled. Few minutes later Jace and Clary came, together with Catarina and Ragnor and as the last came Simon with Maia.

Alec invited everyone inside and left them in the living room, while he went to get the glasses. "Alexander, baby." Magnus greeted him, but Alec pretended to avoid him because of his earlier comment. "Oh come on!" Magnus called after him as Alec left the kitchen again.

Alec sat on one of the couches as he handed everyone their glass and they got talking. Except Isabelle who walked in the kitchen to talk to her best friend. Alec could hear them laughing about something and his smiled for himself. He was so deep in for Magnus.

When Isabelle returned back to the living room, she sat on the couch next to Alec. "Hi." Alec whispered. "Hi." Isabelle chuckled, "So how are you big brother?" she asked and he nodded. "I am good." he smiled. "Everything is good." "I am glad." she smiled on him. "I am glad you found each other." she said, "Before you were just this grumpy older brother, but when you got together with Magnus... I don't know... you just seemed happier, more free..." "Yeah I am." Alec agreed. "I really am, being with Magnus... I never expected to feel so good to have someone that cares about me as well."

"But.. What.." Isabelle stuttered, "I mean... you're arguing so much..." "We talked about that Izzy." "I know. I know." the girl sighed. "I just want to make sure you're okay." Alec smiled on her. "I am more than ok-" Angry shouting from the kitchen interrupted them.

"Shit!" Magnus shouted and Alec immediately ran in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked, and then he saw it. The stove was on fire. "What's wrong?" Magnus shouted. "I am on fire! Your fucking stove is on fire!" Alec groaned as he took the fire extinguisher from under the sink and stopped the fire.

Once the fire was gone he looked back on Magnus who was staring on him. "I fucking hate your stove!" he shouted on him. "I fucking hate this flat!" Alec chuckled. "Thank you?" he joked. "That's not funny Alexander!" he shouted, "I could die here!" Alec shook his head as he put his arms around Magnus. "I will protect you baby." he whispered in his ear, but the older man pushed him away.

"I hate you!" he growled. "I hate this flat! I hate everything!" Alec walked over to him, "It's alright Magnus, you're okay." he pulled him in tight hug, but Magnus was trying to pull away from him. "I hate-" Alec kissed him. "I know, you hate me." he whispered between the kisses.

"Why the fuck are you even living here!?" Magnus growled. "Because it's my flat." Alec told him calmly. "I hate it." Magnus groaned as Alec chuckled lightly. "What are you going to do about it?" he teased.

"Move in with me." Magnus blurted out and Alec froze. "You mean that?" he asked bit unsurely. Magnus nodded. "I mean it Alexander, move in with me." Alec chuckled. "Okay." he whispered. "Okay?" Magnus asked quietly. "Yeah." Alec laughed as he kissed him.

Magnus pushed him against the counter, their lips not parting. "You know they are still here right?" Alec chuckled between the kisses. "I don't care." Magnus growled. "My boyfriend is moving in with me." both of them chuckled. "Damn right he is." Alec whispered as they started walking toward the bedroom.

Once they finally stumbled out of the kitchen, unable to part from each other, their friends started shouting. "Are you kidding us!?" Jace shouted on them. "We are still here!" Catarina joined him. "I don't care." Magnus argued as he shortly parted away from Alec. "Everyone out! Now!"

Everyone was looking on them in disbelief. "I mean it!" Magnus threatened as he walked in the centre of the room and picked up the bottle of wine. "Get out while you can!" he warned them as he took Alec's hand and pulled him in the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Only then their friends understood that they weren't kidding and quickly took their things, leaving the apartment with embarrassed smiles.

 

As it was closing to the second anniversary of their relationship, Magnus noticed that Alec was behaving differently. He wasn't sure why, or what was happening, but he trusted Alec, and that his boyfriend would tell him if something was going on.

But he was loosing his mind. He knew that Alec started talking to the blond guy from Isabelle's and Raphael's party again. Underhill or what was his name. And he also knew that Alec went out with him few times. It wasn't secret, Alec told him, and he also assured him that they were nothing more than friends.

But what should he think, when his boyfriend cancelled their lunch together, because he needed to go shopping with Underhill? Magnus really tried to be patient, but it was just too much.

"Hi!" Alec greeted him with huge smile as he came home. "Hi." Magnus forced himself to greet his boyfriend back. "How was your shopping?" He ask bitterly as Alec sat on the couch next to him.

"It was alright." Alec answered, already sensing something was off with Magnus. "Look I am really sorry I had to cancel our lunch today." He said calmly which made Magnus even angrier.

"No problem," he said coldly, "I believe it was worth it. So much fun with Underhill. Much more fun than with your boyfriend." Magnus stood up and started walking in the kitchen.

Alec jumped off the couch and followed Magnus immediately. "Magnus." Alec called him as he tried to caught his arm to turn him around, but the older man shook him away.

"Leave me alone, why don't you get some dinner with Underhill when you like him so much?" Alec shouted on him. "Do you want me to?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Whatever," he growled, "I don't care." "Oh," Alec gasped, "so you don't care what I think? You don't care what I feel?" He shouted on him as he finally caught his arm and forced him to turn around.

"I told you so many fucking times I love you and that Underhill is just a friend!" Alec shouted on him. "Why is it so hard for you to believe me? To trust me?" He shouted frustrated.

"Because you keep cancelling our plans just so you can see him!" Magnus cried. "You see him all the time and you won't even tell me what you are doing! How is that supposed to make me feel?" Magnus sighed. "You are keeping secrets from me!" Alec shook his head.

"It's not like that." Alec argued. "I just need you to trust me Magnus." The older man pulled away from him. "Trust you Alexander?!" Magnus shouted. "I trust you, I really do, but I just can't do this anymore." Magnus sobbed. "I just... You have the power to destroy me and I can't... I can't let you do that."

Alec walked over to him and kissed him hardly. "I am sorry." he whispered as he kissed him again, feeling as Magnus was trying to pull away. "I mean it Magnus, I love you and you can't leave." he continued as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Why?" Magnus asked, still upset. Alec looked on him with his hazel eyes Magnus loved so much. "Because," he smiled sadly, "I don't think I can live without you." Magnus blinked few times. "And if you want to know what we were buying today," he continued, brushing Magnus' cheek softly, "just ask. Look." Magnus sniffled.

"What... what did you buy?" he asked in the end. Alec leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, lips almost touching it. "Some handcuffs, rope, who knows what else is in there." he teased and Magnus shivered. "I have been bad boy," Alec whispered seductively, "how about you punish me?" Magnus eyes widened as he pulled his boyfriend in hard kiss.

 

He thought that they would be done with it, but they weren't. Today was their anniversary and they made a reservation in their favourite restaurant, where they should head to already, if they wanted to make it on time. And Alec wasn't there. Because he had something important to do. With Underhill.

So yeah. Magnus was furious.

He walked over to the wall where the window was and looked out. The sky was darkening already and people were turning on the lights in their houses. If someone was flying above the city, he would see it below. The city rush, never sleeping. Never ending.

Suddenly the door opened, Magnus turned around and saw Alec enter. "Hi." he chuckled, he was already dressed in his most nice and most expensive suit (which Magnus chose for him and then paid for it as well). He looked gorgeous. As always. "Should we go?" he asked, still smiling and Magnus frowned.

"I am not hungry." he mumbled as he walked in the bedroom. "Hey! Magnus!" Alec shouted after him as he ran in the room as well. "What the hell? We have reservation..." Magnus looked up on him. "And yet you came late."

Alec sighed. "I am sorry Magnus, I really am, but this was important for me." Magnus shook his head. "It's our anniversary Alec!" Magnus shouted on him. "I thought we would spend it together, but instead you went out with Underhill!" the younger man blinked few times before answering.

"I.. Magnus.. Please I am sorry, but please, let's just go to the restaurant." "I don't want to!" Magnus shouted. "I am going over to Cat and have dinner there, because evidently being together on our anniversary is no big deal!" "Magnus..." Alec said little quieter. "Please, come with me and I promise I will explain everything to you. Please."

"I don't care about your explanations Alexander. I don't care about your lies anymore!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. "We went shopping." Alec shouted on him, and the older man stopped in between the door. "I didn't know what to buy you for our anniversary, so he helped me to choose."

Magnus scoffed. "So is it so hard for you to choose a gift for me?" Magnus shouted, "Is it so hard for you that you have to take person I barely know, to help you?" Alec shook his head. "No." he shouted back. "I took him with me, so I made sure I bought the best I could for you."

"How can he know what's best for me?" Magnus cried, "how can he know what I want?" "Because he already has fiancee." Alec lost it and shouted.

Magnus froze as he was looking on his boyfriend silently. Alec started pacing around the room. "For fucks sake." he murmured for himself. "Why can't you just stick to a plan?" he shouted angrily, frustrated, because nothing was as he planned.

"I had it all planned out," he shouted, "I would take you on dinner, and we would have fun and then we would go for a walk in park and I would ask you..." Alec breathed out. "Why can't you make it easier for me." he cried. "I just want to make you happy."

Magnus slowly walked to him. "You know what?" he gave up, "You were right, it was silly of me to think you would say yes." he sniffled as he walked next to Magnus toward the door.

But before he could leave the room, Magnus' strong hand caught his arm and turned him around, when Alec looked up on him, the older man kissed him hardly, pushing him against the wall.

"How do you know that, when you didn't ask me?" he growled, before pulling him into another kiss. Alec tried to get away from him, but Magnus wouldn't let him go. "Leave me Magnus, it's okay, I get it." Alec shouted on him, but Magnus interrupted him with another kiss. "I mean it Alexander." he whispered and the younger man look up on him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Alexander," Magnus said as he let go of his arms and stepped away from him, "don't you ever forget that." he smiled on him as he brushed his cheek caringly. "I know I am difficult person to be with, but I am trying." he continued, looking up on him.

"No matter what happens, we always seem to find our way back to each other, so if you want, if you can imagine spending the rest of your life by my side..." he stuttered, "It is an incredible privilege for me Alexander." the younger man finally spoke up. "Is that a yes?" he asked quietly.

"You still haven't have asked me yet." Magnus smiled and Alec chuckled nervously as he lowered down on one knee, looking up on Magnus. He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it, showing Magnus the beautiful ring inside.

"Magnus Bane, would you do me the honour and make me the luckiest man on the Earth," he smiled on his boyfriend. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" He finally asked and the older man smiled on him.

"Yes." He whispered, tears in his eyes as he lowered down on Alec's level and kissed him. The younger man was surprised by this attack and lost his stability, so both men fell on the floor, but neither of them cared, as they were to busy kissing.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked nervously as he was putting the ring on Magnus finger. The older man smiled. "I love it." He whispered, before he pulled Alec in another kiss.

(No, they didn't leave the room that night)

 

"Baby we have to get up." Alec whispered to Magnus who was snuggled next to him, an arm over Alec's chest and his head hiding in the crotch of Alec's neck.

"Mhm." Magnus murmured as he pulled the blanket over them. "Just five more minutes." He begged and Alec chuckled. "Magnus, we have the brunch today, remember?" He reminded him.

"I don't care," Magnus groaned. "You shouldn't have tire me so much last night." Alec chuckled. "Baby you were the one asking for third round if I recall correctly." Alec teased as he pulled away the blanket.

"You're not being fair." Magnus growled, when Alec pulled he blanket of him as well. "I'm cold." He complained. "Then get your ass in the shower. Alec offered but Magnus shook his head. "I need your warmth. Here. In bed." Alec laughed quietly as he lied next to Magnus and hugged him.

"Come on, I will join you." He promised and Magnus eyes finally opened. "I like the sound of that," he whispered." "I know you do." Alec teased as he got up from the bed and headed in the bathroom.

Alec turned on the water and walked in the shower, enjoying the warm water streaming down his skin. Soon he heard the door open and close again and soon the older man joined him.

Alec smiled as Magnus leaned to kiss him softly. When he opened his eyes again, he looked on his man. On man who was now going to be his until the rest of his life. His f...

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus interrupted him from his thoughts. Alec smiled widely. "I am thinking about my incredibly hot fiancee." He confessed and Magnus blushed slightly.

"Mhm," He hummed, "but I believe he is not as handsome as mine." He whispered against Alec's lips as he kissed him again.

 

When they did finally arrive to the restaurant where the brunch was happening, and with only 30 minutes delay, they were surprised by Isabelle who suddenly had way bigger belly than the last time they saw her.

"Surprise!" She shouted happily as both man were standing there, frozen. "Raphael!!" Alec called her husband. "What have you done?" He shouted on him. "He's just kidding." Magnus assured the man as he looked back on his fiancee.

Alec chuckled. "Congratulations." He smiled on his sister and hugged her. "Really man." He said jokingly as he hugged Raphael as well.

"So when are you expecting?" He asked the couple as he pulled Magnus closer to himself, putting his arms around him and putting small kiss in his hair.

"Let's say someone will have rich Santa Claus." She chuckled as Raphael gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"But how did that happen?" Magnus couldn't help but to ask. "I thought you were asexual?" Raphael nodded. "We did ICSI (intracytoplasmic sperm injection)." "Oh." Alec nodded. "Well, congratulations again." They smiled on them, before Alec leaned closer to Magnus.

"Do you want anything to eat baby?" He asked and Magnus nodded, holding hands they left toward the bar. Isabelle looked on her husband with asking face. "They seem fine today." Raphael shrugged. "Let's see how long it lasts."

Both men filled their plates with food and headed toward the table where the rest of their friends were already sitting. "Hello guys!" Magnus greeted them with wide smile. "Hi."

They sat next to each other and started eating. Their knees were touching as they were sitting close to each other and talking about their plans for the week.

Â Sometimes Magnus tasted something Alec had to, so he fed him and they would both chuckle like idiots while doing so. The rest of the group was watching them with disbelief, not sure what was happening.

Of course Magnus and Alec weren't fighting all the time, but when they weren't, they were barely that kind to each other, and on such display. Something was definitely wrong. But on the other side, at least they could have one calm day, when they weren't fighting.

After the brunch the group decided to go for small walk to the park. Here they put the blankets on the ground and sat. They had nice quiet place next to the water in the shadows of the old tree. But Alec and Magnus behaved as if they were there alone. Alec sat first without any blanket under him and pulled Magnus down, who pushed him on the ground so he was lying and Magnus was on top of him. Alec whispered something in his ear and Magnus giggled, pecking Alec on the lips.

Isabelle wondered if she has ever seen her brother happier. Of course, he seemed happier since he started dating Magnus, but this, today, they both seemed so free. They were there for few hours already and her brother and his boyfriend were still behaving like teenagers in love.

After few minutes of lying in the sun Alec moved closer to the group and sat in front of the tree, leaning his back against it. Magnus sat on him as he snuggled even closer to him.

Magnus started playing with his rings as he put some of them on Alec's hand, while his other was brushing Magnus' hair. When he pulled most of his rings off and put them on Alec's fingers he looked up on him and whispered something that caused Alec to blush as he lowered to kiss Magnus.

All rings long forgotten Magnus turned around and straddled his lap, pulling him into another kiss. Isabelle watched them for while, before loosing her patience.

"Okay tell me what's happening!" She shouted on them, "Now!" Both man looked on her and then on each other. Alec shrugged and Magnus smiled on him. Then he raised his hand, usually full of rings, but now there was only one.

Everyone was looking on them quietly before Isabelle screamed excitedly. "Oh my god." She smiled. "Are you kidding me?" She jumped on her legs as she walked to them and pulled them in tight hug.

"I can't believe it." She whispered as she looked on Magnus' ring. "It's so beautiful." "Jealous?" Magnus chuckled as Isabelle hit him in the shoulder lightly. Everyone flocked around them with smiles.

And Alec felt home. He had the best friends and amazing fiancee. What more he needed? He looked on Magnus who was already smiling on him. "I love you." He whispered before kissing him.

 

One week later Isabelle rushed into Magnus' and Alec's flat without invitation. The couple was laying on the couch at the moment, curled up in one common blanket, watching some serial.

"Isabelle!" Alec shouted when she closed the door and ran to sit between them. Magnus whined on the loss of Alec's body warmth, but one death stare from Isabelle silenced him.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked her neutraly, annoyed by the fact that his sister was sitting between him and Magnus. And the fact she just ran into their apartment without an invitation.

"I had lunch with mom today." She announced and Magnus scoffed as he curled to the blanket he still had over himself. "She wants to see you." Isabelle said and Alec sat up quickly.

"She what?" He blurted out and Magnus wasn't annoyed on Isabelle anymore. Now he was more worried about his fiancee. "She invited all of us for next Saturday..."

Magnus noticed as Alec tensed uncomfortably. He wanted to say something. To walk to him and hug him, but it didn't seem like his place. He might never met Alec's parent's, but he knew how hard their relationship with Alec was.

His fiancee never talked about them and Magnus never pushed him to talk about it. But now it was changing everything. It meant that Alec's mother wanted to see him. "I can't." Alec blurted out, "I can't see her." Izzy was looking on him quietly. "Just give her chance Alec." she whispered. "She's trying... Isn't that what you have always wanted?" Alec shook his head.

Magnus coughed quietly to remind the siblings of his presence. "I would go with you." he offered, looking on his fiancee with smile. "No! Absolutely not!" Alec hissed and Magnus frowned. "Alec..." Isabelle tried, but the younger man refused, "No. It's not going to happen. I don't need more hate from her." "Alexander..." Magnus started, but the younger man growled.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Magnus asked, "Is that why you don't want me to come and meet your mother?" Alec stared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he spat out, "Are you pulling on me the "ashamed" card? Seriously?" Isabelle was looking on the two of them. "Alec, he means it well." she said, but Alec left the room already.

"I'll talk to him." Magnus smiled sadly on her. "I am sorry I didn't want you to argue." she whispered. "I know." Magnus said quietly as he led her toward the door. "He'll come." he assured her and with one last goodbye he closed the door behind her as he headed in the kitchen, where Alec was standing, looking out of the window.

He leaned against the counter and quietly was looking on Alec's back. "What?" Alec angrily asked after few minutes of silence. "Nothing." Magnus replied calmly. Alec scoffed. "Great so now you're giving me the silent treatment." he turned around and looked on Magnus with red eyes. "I am not." Magnus whispered. "I am giving you space."

Alec shook his head. "I know you miss her Alexander." Magnus said calmly, neither of them moving from their places. "It's okay to be angry on her, but she's trying." Alec sighed.

"You know nothing about it so leave it!" Now it was Magnus' turn to sigh. "I know that you might regret this when it's too late." Magnus said, still trying to stay calm. "I don't care Magnus. I haven't seen her for years so it's not like I am suddenly going to miss her!" He argued.

"I was once like you Alec!" Magnus shouted. "I used to fight with my mother and since her death I blame myself!" He shouted. "Maybe if I was better son, she wouldn't have been so worried, maybe if I talked to her more, she would have been still alive!" Magnus shouted on Alec with tears in his eyes. "I just don't want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself!"

Alec was looking on him, eyes wide open. His mouth moved few times, but he said nothing.

"You know, if she was alive," Magnus continued angrily, "I would introduce you even before you proposed to me." He shouted on Alec. "I don't care what she would think, because it's my life and you're part of it." Alec was still quietly standing there, tears streaming down his face

"I just don't understand why you have so big problem with it. You who is so open about our relationship, why is it so hard to introduce me to your mother now, when you finally have chance to do so. To start again?"

They were standing in the kitchen facing each other. Magnus was angry, but at the same time felt like he might have crossed the line. Meanwhile Alec was still silently crying, looking anywhere but on Magnus.

"Oh that's great! Now you're giving ME the silent treatment." He bursted out, "You know what?! It's your fucking life do whatever you want." He shouted and left the kitchen.

"It's because of you." Alec finally spoke up, when Magnus was standing in the door. He didn't turn around, just waited what more had Alec to say. "It's because of you," Alec repeated, "I don't care what she says to me, I don't anymore. But I can't..." He stuttered. "I don't know if I could ever forgive her if she said something bad about you. That's why I can't take you with me.. "

Magnus took deep breath as he looked back on his fiancee. "Oh Alexander..." He whispered. "Is this what you worry about?" He asked quietly. Alec looked up on him. "I always worry about you Magnus. If something was to happen to you... I don't think... I don't think I could live without you."

Magnus felt tears falling from his eyes as he slowly walked to Alec and without words put him in tight hug. "I love you so much." He whispered. "But you don't have to worry about me, alright? I will be fine." Alec pulled him closer. "It's my job to look after you." Magnus chuckled quietly.

"Whatever is going to happen, we will deal with it together, alright?" He asked and felt Alec to nod lightly against his neck. "I am sorry." He whispered. Magnus didn't say anything. "I love you." He added and Magnus smiled. "I love you too you idiot." He teased and Alec pushed away from him, but he was smiling.

"How about we take a lot of ice cream and go watch some stupid movie?" Magnus offered and Alec finally lightened up. "Sounds like a plan." He said and few minutes later both man were sitting on the couch, covered by the blanket and feeding each other an ice cream.

As long as they had each other, they were going to be alright.

Eventually the Saturday arrived, much to Alec's dislike. "Come on baby." Magnus whispered, as he finally turned off the alarm clock, waking them up for the brunch at Maryse Lightwood's house.

"Mags please." Alec whined. "Do you realize we don't have to go, right?" he tried, but Magnus wasn't having it." He layed over Alec and started kissing him all over his face. "Mhm." Alec murmured. Magnus chuckled, "Come on baby, wake up." Alec finally opened his eyes and smiled on him.

"Morning." he greeted him and Magnus pecked his lips. "Morning love." he whispered against his lips. "Ready to go?" he asked and Alec groaned. Before Magnus could say anything, Alec spinned them over, so he was now on top of him.

"Maybe we could have some fun... before going, you know?" he whispered seductively and Magnus shivered at the thought. "No, you're just trying to get away from the brunch." he said and internally cursed himself from rejecting Alec's kind offer to have morning sex. Shit. So stupid.

Alec rolled his eyes as he wanted roll away from Magnus, who caught him and steadied him before he could move anywhere. "I didn't say I am not up for it though." Alec chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Magnus.

 

The car ride was quiet. Magnus could hear his own heart beating. When he looked on Alec who was focused on driving, Magnus thought that he might be even more nervous than Magnus. His hands were holding the wheel so tightly, that he could see the knuckles getting white. He chuckled quietly for himself as he put his hand carefully on Alec's tight.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" he joked and Alec looked on him. "Shit. Right. Sorry I am such bad boyfriend, sor-" "Alexander," Magnus chuckled, "it's okay, it is." But Alec shook his head. "I am sure she's going to love you." Alec whispered as he connected their hands. Magnus wasn't sure whom Alec was trying to convince, but he didn't say anything and instead squeezed Alec's hand little tighter.

"Okay," Alec took deep breath, "we are here. Everyone is already inside, so..." "Alexander..." Magnus whispered as he put his hand on Alec's cheek and started brushing it softly. "Would you feel better if I blew you off right now?" he asked seriously and Alec stared on him for few seconds. "I was just kidding." Magnus laughed and Alec seemed to calm down a bit. He then pulled his boyfriend and kissed him lightly. "But we are definitely doing it in your childhood room later." he whispered in Alec's ear, just before leaving the car and leaving Alec inside.

"I hate you!" Alec hissed, "Why are you doing this to me? My mother is there! My whole family is there!" he shouted on him jokingly and Magnus smiled innocently. "Well, I dare you right now Alexander." he laughed as Alec walked to him and hugged him. "Because you can't resist me." "Challenge accepted." he smiled as he kissed him one last time and they headed toward the door.

Alec knocked on the door and they waited. Magnus took Alec's hand carefully and squeezed it lightly. "It will be okay." he whispered. "God, I love you so much." Alec whispered back and leaned to kiss him, but was interrupted but Isabelle who opened the door. "Okay stop kissing." she told them with smile. "Also, come in." Alec smiled on her and without letting of Magnus hand he entered the house.

"I haven't been here for years." he told Magnus as he looked around. "It's beautiful house." Magnus assured him. Alec forced smile. "Alec, brother dearest, it will be okay. She misses you, alright?" Isabelle told him as she brushed his shoulder. She gave one last smile to Magnus and she disappeared in the kitchen. "I am not sure if it's good thing, she's in the kitchen..." he joked, but before Magnus could reply something, they heard a woman voice behind them.

"Alexander is that you?" Both man turned around and Alec froze on his spot. "It's Alec." he whispered, before Alec could say anything more, Magnus squeezed his hand harder. "Good to see you mother." he said. She smiled, "How have you been?" she asked and Alec nodded. "Good, really good." He looked up on Magnus and then back on Maryse.

"This is Magnus Bane, my fiancee." he introduced him, "Magnus, my mother Maryse Lightwood." Magnus smiled on the woman. "Nice to meet you Maryse." "You as well Magnus." she nodded, "I had no idea... uhm.. That you are in that serious relationship." she stated. "There's lot of you don't know mother." Alec hissed, but Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest and smiled on Maryse. "I really like your dress." he said and Maryse blushed slightly.

"Thank you Magnus, I really like your clothes as well." Magnus chuckled. "They are definitely much more colourful than Alec's, he has that after me, the dark colours." Magnus laughed. "Don't worry Maryse, I wear enough colours for both of us." he looked on his boyfriend and brushed his cheek. Alec forced a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Isabelle asked and without waiting for Alec to answer, she dragged him away. Alec kept looking back on Magnus who was still talking with Maryse and now Jace joined them. "Geez, Alec calm down it's okay." Isabelle chuckled. "He will be fine." Alec nodded, taking the drink and emptied it in one go, his sister made surprised sound.

"Okay guys! We have over an hour until the barbecue, so let's play something!" Isabelle offered and looked on Magnus with Alec. "Not monopoly." She told them with death stare and everyone except Maryse laughed. Alec pulled Magnus on his laps as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's play Charades!" Isabelle announced and the group cheered. "Okay Raphael and Alec are captains, choose your teams boys." Alec looked on Raphael and both of them shouted "Izzy!" at the same time. "I was faster!" Alec chuckled, not noticing Magnus moving away from his lap.

"Fine I want Magnus then!" Raphael said. Alec looked on his fiancee. "I am sorry baby." he chuckled, but Magnus ignored him. Then they chose the rest of the people, so the teams were following; Alec was with Isabelle, Jace, Maia and Luke, while Raphael was with Magnus, Clary, Maryse and Simon. "The game is on Lightwood!" Raphael shouted on Alec and the groups sat around the table facing each other.

In the end Raphael's team won, by only one point, so everyone from Alec's team was shouting for rematch, but by that time, Maryse called them outside to the fire. They went to kitchen to get glasses and plates and they were ready to go outside.

"Congratulations baby." Alec whispered as he walked to Magnus from behind and kissed him on the nape of his neck. Magnus pulled away from him and took more plates, taking them outside. "Thanks." he murmured on his way out. "Alec frowned as he was quietly looking after him.

"Are you angry on me?" Alec asked when Magnus returned. "No." Magnus lied and Alec rolled his eyes. "But why? You won!" Magnus scoffed. "You seriously think I care about some victory?" he said harshly. "No?" Alec tried. "That was rhetorical question!" Magnus shouted on him.

"And no. I don't care!" Alec blinked few times as everyone was quietly standing in the kitchen.

"Have I done something to upset you then?" Alec asked carefully. "Oh have you? I don't know." Magnus crossed his hands in front of his chest. Alec sighed. "Mags is this because of the fact, that you weren't in my team?" Alec asked. "Don't 'Mags' me right now!" Magnus threatened. "Magnus..." "No!" the older man frowned. "You chose Isabelle instead of me!" "Yeah, because she's good at this game." Alec rolled his eyes.

"And I am not?" Magnus shouted. "Magnus do we really have to argue about this now?" Alec raised his voice. "I don't know, do we?" Magnus mocked him. "My bedroom. Now!" Alec shouted on him and left the kitchen with Magnus following him.

"Uh oh." Isabelle whispered as she looked on her mother. "We need to go outside." she told her, as she took her head and led her outside. "Why?" the woman asked confusedly. "Well unless you want to hear your son having sex..." "Isabelle!" Maryse shouted on her, but the young woman only chuckled. "It's true."

The second Alec entered his bedroom and Magnus closed the door behind them, he threw himself on his younger boyfriend. He kissed him, pushing him against the door.

"What happened to being upset?" Alec asked, but confused. Magnus shrugged. "It got us here." Alec scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously Magnus? I thought you were really upset...." Magnus pecked him on the lips. "I still am, how about you make it up to me?" He asked, his hands wandering down Alec's chest.

The younger man shivered. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked with trembling voice. "Hm," Magnus smirked on his boyfriend, "Long enough to make sure I will get what I want."

Alec chuckled as he lowered down to kiss Magnus. "You aware my whole family is down there right?" He asked and Magnus spinned them around, leading Alec backwards to his bed. "I still don't care." Magnus whispered as he pushed Alec down on the bed. "After all," he whispered between the kisses, "I am not the loud one here."

Alec scoffed as he turned them around so Alec was the one on the top. "Shut up." He smiled before he pulled Magnus for another kiss.

 

When they finally stumbled out of the room, looking as casual as they could after having sex, they headed outside to the fire.

In middle of the garden was set a small fire surrounded by tree trunks chopped down on small pieces, people could sit on. Alec reached for one of the blankets and holding Magnus' hand, he walked to one of the tree trunks. He ignored the others, too busy looking on his fiancee. He sat first, legs on each side of the trunk and pulled Magnus to sit on him. Their foreheads were touching as they leaned closer to each other and put the blanket over themselves and smiled on each other.

Magnus intertwined their hands as he played with Magnus' fingers, his other hand reached on Magnus' cheek and started brushing it carefully. Magnus hand was in Alec hair, brushing it softly. "I love you." Alec whispered, before Magnus pulled him in soft kiss. "I live you more." Magnus chuckled.

"Do they argue a lot?" Maryse asked as Isabelle sat down next to her. The young woman looked on her mother and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." he smiled on her mother. "Then why doesn't he break up with him?" Maryse frowned.

"No! Mom..." Izzy chuckled nervously, "It's not like that." she paused and looked in front of her, where the couple was sitting, "It's just... they love each other so much, I know they do... and the arguing... it's their way of showing it." Maryse nodded unsurely.

"When I found out, I asked Alec the same. Why doesn't he break up with him, and he told me, that he loves him, I didn't believe it at the time, but now I can see it. It's hard to, but when you figure it out, you find out that their love is even stronger than any of us."

Maryse frowned. "How so?" She asked. Isabelle smiled on her. "Because even though they argue all the time, they are still together, only getting stronger." She chuckled. "I have never seen Alec happier." She whispered and Maryse smiled. "Yeah he seems much more happier to me now."

"But even with all the arguing, there are moments like these, when they think no one is looking," Isabelle was looking on her brother and his fiancee, who were sitting next to the fire, covered under one blanket, facing each other, Magnus' hand was slowly brushing Alec's hair and Alec's hand was slowly stroking Magnus' cheek. "In these moments, when they think it's just the two of them, I see all the love." Maryse looked where her daughter was looking.

Alec chuckled to something Magnus said and their free hands connected, intertwining their fingers as they kissed lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it would be appropriate for this work to have more... detailed sexual consent, but I am unable to write something like that, so sorry, *asexual blushing* Anyway, please leave comment what other life you want me to write (I was thinking passionate, or simply soul-mate one... it's up to you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯), if you enjoyed, please leave kudos, bye~


End file.
